iSpencebot
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: Spencer's most recent work of art is a robot that he claims will walk and talk. Will he make the perfect robot? Or will it come to life and wreck iCarly? Find out it this oneshot story.


**iSpencebot**

**_An iCarly Fic By Sideshow Bob Roberts_**

"I'm home!" Carly shouts as she walks into the room. "Sam's here, of course." Sam walks in and Carly shuts the door. Spencer is in the middle of the room working on something on a large, white table. The couch and chairs are all gone. "What's up?"

"Lots up!" Spencer responds as he screws something in to his work.

"Details would be nice. Like," Carly looks around. "where most of out furniture went."

"You still have the fridge, right?" Sam looks into the kitchen. "Thank goodness." She walks around the table and goes to the kitchen.

Spencer stands up and takes off his goggles. "I'm working on my latest creation. The Spence-bot!!" He removes the sheet and reveals a robot in progress. The face resembles that of Spencer's. "Like it? I took the blueprints to my last robot and made some modifications. This one will walk and talk!"

"And eat?" Sam asks as she eats some pudding.

"No, silly! Robots can't eat!" Spencer leans in to work on the robot. "It'll be like there's two of me around the house when It's finished."

Carly looks confused. "But we live in an apartment."

Spencer stands up straight and stares for a few seconds. "Details, Smetails."

"Smetails?" Carly asks.

"Smetails, yes. I'm 34.5 percent sure that's a word." He goes back to work on it. "No more distractions, must finish!"

Freddie enters. "Hey all! What's with--"

"Your face?" Sam insults.

Freddie makes a face and looks back at Spencer. "No! What's with the robot?"

"It's his latest creation." Carly explains. "He calls it the Spence-bot."

"But, didn't Spencer already make a robot?" Freddie points to the robot with glowing red eyes and green torso.

"Ah!! But this one will be better!! This one will walk and talk!" Spencer says as he welds.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to do that in here?" Carly looks away.

Spencer waves his hand at Carly. "No it's perfectly saf--" The sheet catches on fire. "Get that."

Sam walks over and sips her cola. She spit-takes on the flames, putting it out and hitting Spencer.

"Thanks." Spencer wipes the soda off himself.

"No problem." Sam heads upstairs. "Come on, let's rehearse for iCarly!"

"I want to watch Spencer build the," Freddie starts to say. Sam walks down and sips her cola, ready to spit-take on Freddie. "I'm going, I'm going!" Freddie runs up the stairs.

Two hours later, it is about time for iCarly. Spencer is downstairs working on his robot. "It is almost finished! I just need to make one adjustment..." Spencer pops up. "and go to the bathroom!! I run to the restroom!" He does just that.

The robot's arm twitches a bit. The eyes open and it grunts a little. Spencer comes back from the bathroom a few minutes later and walks to the table. "I gotta lay off the peppy cola. Oh my God!" The robot is now sitting up on the table, its legs dangling off the table. "It's alive! It's alive!! It's alive!!"

Upstairs, the iCarly gang hear this. "What's up with Spencer?" Freddie asks as he gets ready to film

"Don't know, but I'm guessing something is alive." Carly laughs. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Sam responds.

Freddie pushes a button on the computer. "In 5, 4, 3, 2," He points to them.

"Welcome to iCarly! I be Carly!"

Sam jumps in the shot. "And I be Sam!"

"And today we have a very exciting show for you."

Back downstairs, Spencer stands his robot up. "It walks!" He proclaims. "And it is so handsome!" He says, looking at the familiar face. "I wish I had my camera...oh, wait I do!" He pulls out his camera and stands next to his robot. "Say robo-cheese!"

"Roro-reese!" The robot shouts.

"Hmm...need to work on the language chip. Freddie can help with that, probably. Picture time!" He takes a picture and the robot's eyes turn from a green color to a red color. "That's not a good sign."

The robot shoves Spencer out of the way and heads upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?! I was going to make espresso! Extra oil in yours, just how you like it!" Spencer laughs nervously and runs to the elevator and pushes the button.

Back upstairs, iCarly rolls on.

Carly looks at the camera. "And that was,"

"Messin with Lewbert!!" Sam and Carly shout. Sam hits the applause button.

"And now we have--" The robot stumbles into the shot. "a special appearance by Spencer's latest artwork, apparently!" She hits the applause button again.

The robot looks around. "Spencer has made another robot. Remember the red eye-glowy one? This is red eye-glowy one 2.0!! As you can see it walks!" The robot walks to the back. "And it was supposed to talk, can it?" She asks Sam.

"Let's see!" Sam turns to the robot. "Hey you!" The robot points to itself. "Say hi to the iCarly audience!"

"Reroo!!" The robot shouts.

"Why does it sound like Scooby-Doo?" Sam shakes it off and hits the applause button. "And that's Spencer's robot! Now, next we--"

The robot walks in the shot.

Carly tries to shove it out of the way. "Watch what you're doing you crazy bot!"

The robot grabs Carly and shoves her back.

"Okay, this robot needs a little time out!" Sam turns to Freddie. "Nerd boy, release the wedgie bouncer!"

Freddie frowns. "I have a name, you know!"

"Release it!" Sam shouts. Freddie hits a button and a hook on a bungle cord falls from the ceiling. Sam hooks it up to a loop in the robot's back. "Raise 'em up, Fredward!"

Freddie sighs and pushes another button. The robot flies into the air and bounces up and down. It makes an attempt to shout.

"Way to go, Sam!" Carly high-fives Sam.

"Thanks, Carly! Works on cheatin' boyfriends and robots too!" Sam laughs with Carly.

The elevator reaches the top and Spencer comes out. "Oh my gosh, are you guys alright?" He sees the robot bouncing up and down. "Why is my Spence-bot on the wedgie bouncer?"

"We had to stop him, he was attacking Carly." Sam tells him.

"Yeah, the crazy bot!" Carly shouts.

"Relax, I'm sure with the help of your tech wiz Freddie here, we can fix him. Right Fred-o?" Spencer hits Freddie in the Shoulder.

"You want my help?" Freddie asks. "I'd be honored!!"

"Good. Let's unhook him, turn him off and get to work!" Spencer walks to the robot. The robot bounces and hits Spencer in the head.

"That hurt!" Spencer falls to the ground.

The next day, Spencer and Freddie finished working on the robot. Spencer and Freddie sit on the couch talking. Carly and Sam walk in the door.

"I'm back. And Sam's here again." Carly shuts the door as Sam walks in.

"What up?" Sam sits on the couch.

"Oh, not much. We only finished the Spence-bot!!" Spencer shouts. He gets up and walks to the robot. It is covered in a sheet.

"Glad to see our couch is back." Carly says as she sits down.

"Yeah. Now, may I present the Spence-bot!!" He removes the sheet. The robot now has a giant smile on its face. "Doesn't it just look friendlier?"

"Borderline creepy, really." Carly says.

"And he is totally friendly. Spence-bot, speak!" Spencer commands.

The robot speaks up. "Would anyone like a slice of pie?" The robot asks in a robotic tone of Spencer's voice.

Sam sits up. "Yeah I do!"

"Four slices of pie, Spence bot, please." Spencer walks over and sits next to Carly.

"Yes, Spencer." It goes to the kitchen.

"All of the bugs are completely worked out, too." Spencer says. Suddenly, the Spence-bot's head explodes and the body falls to the ground. The head flies in the air and lands in Spencer's lap. He shrieks.

"Except that little problem." Sam adds.

"Excuse me, I'm going to my room to cry and sleep." Spencer walks slowly to his room. When he gets there he lets out a loud groan.

"Too bad, I like the idea of a pie serving robot." Sam sits back again. "Oh well, I'll just settle for a pie serving dork. Fredward? Pie me."

"No, I refuse to get you pie!" Freddie crosses his arms.

Sam grabs her cola and sips it, ready for a spit take.

"I'll get your pie, I'll get your pie!!" Freddie runs to the kitchen.

Carly shakes her head. "If you only used your spit takes for good and not for evil."

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed my first iCarly fic. Anyone catch the Young Frankenstein reference? Just a way to release my obsession with it for the moment. I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
